


Embody

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Embody. def: To be an expression of or give a tangible or visible form to an idea, quality, or feeling." Sometimes Suki wonders if it is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embody

He is brighter than the fire he bends and lightning he directs. She is more fluid than the water she moves, and just as graceful. She is as sturdy as the earth she uses to see, and just as strong. He is as free as the air that surrounds him, flying to everywhere and nowhere.

Suki knows they are the epitome of their elements. Katara, from both the southern and northern tribes, the master water bender at such a young age. Toph, the blind girl who sees with her element, bending both Earth and Metal. Zuko, as brilliant as his fire, embodies both the life fire brings and the destruction it can cause. And Aang is as free and gentle as the wind, freer in his soul than many other people.

They balance each other out, keeping the gAang, as Sokka affectionately calls it, in harmony, as the world should be. In times of battle, they all have something to protect. In that, they are invincible. But as the elements have two faces, the people that embody them do too.

When water freezes, it is unmovable. It is unable to bend or escape; it just shatters. Fire is bright and glorious, but it burns too. It causes solitude and pain in its wake. Earth is hard, and stubborn, but does not bend; it breaks. Air is free, but with no guide, no boundaries and thus no path.

Katara still cries because of the death of her mother. She just hides the tears before anyone sees. Toph's insecurity and fear of her parent's opinions makes her act childish and stubborn, unwilling to be cared for. Zuko grieves for the family he once had; reminded of his loss every time he looks in a mirror, and regrets the actions he had done to honor his long dead past. And Aang lives in the solitude of being the last air bender, without roots to ground and guide him.

They embody their elements. But sometimes, in the dark of a moonless night, Suki wonders if that is a good thing.


End file.
